Burkina Faso (Thomas Sankara)
Burkina Faso led by Thomas Sankara is a custom civilization by DMS, with contributions from Senshi, Darth, Urdnot and Lime. This mod requires Brave New World. It is part of the 12 Days of Africa event. Overview 'Burkina Faso' Burkina Faso, landlocked country in western Africa. The country occupies an extensive plateau, and its geography is characterized by a savanna that is grassy in the north and gradually gives way to sparse forests in the south. A former French colony, it gained independence as Upper Volta in 1960. The name Burkina Faso, which means “Land of Incorruptible People,” was adopted in 1984. The capital, Ouagadougou, is in the centre of the country and lies about 500 miles (800 km) from the Atlantic Ocean. Thomas Sankara Thomas Isidore Noël Sankara was a Burkinabé revolutionary and President of Burkina Faso from 1983 to 1987. A Marxist and pan-Africanist, he was viewed by supporters as a charismatic and iconic figure of revolution, and is sometimes referred to as "Africa's Che Guevara". He held the position of president until 1987, when he was killed during another coup. 'Dawn of Man' "Salutations and good fortune to you and your own, Thomas Sankara, though you are but one of the seven million Thomas Sankaras of your people. But your nation did not begin as Burkina Faso, rather French Upper Volta, it had all the makings of the greatness you would mold it into. Learning the lessons of Che Guevara and Fidel Castro, and those of the American, French, and Russian Revolutions, you threw off the yoke of the French Imperialist at the time when they were weakest. And to your newborn nation you gave self-sufficiency, you gave modernity, you gave literacy, and you gave equality. For the first time, Burkina Faso made enough food for itself and others, and no longer did the Burkinabé live in urban slums or under backwater chieftains, but in good housing and condition: educated, vaccinated, and well-fed. No longer did your government lord its position over the peasants – you traded the Mercedes for Renaults, reduced your own salary, and limited your possessions to a car, four bikes, three guitars, a refrigerator, and a broken freezer. Thomas Sankara, your people wish to stand upright and proud once more. Will you throw off the chains that would-be imperialists would lock your Fatherland in? Will you bring your people to stand tall and upright, to shine against those who would enslave you? Will you build a Civilization that will stand the test of time?" Introduction: ""That which man can imagine, he can achieve", and I, Thomas Sankara, the upright man, president of Burkina-Faso, can imagine a world of fairness and justice for all. You there, are you going to help realise this dream or stand in its way?" Defeat: "I am defeated, yes, but even then, I know in my heart that the Burkinabé people will rise against you and yours in retaliation for your cruelty." Unique Attributes Strategy Music Mod Support Full Credits List *''DMS'': Design, Art, Code *''Urdnot'': Design *''Senshi'': Map, Civ Icon *''FramedArchitect'': Code Category:All Civilizations Category:DMS Category:Danmacsch Category:12 Days of Africa Category:Saharan Cultures